The Grinch of Valentine's Day
by poopaw
Summary: If Blair was the Queen of Christmas, then by all means, Serena van der Woodsen practically owned Valentine's Day. Blair/Dan, Serena/Dan, Serena/Blair friendship


**The Grinch of Valentine's Day**

by poopaw

(Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything related to Gossip Girl. Obviously.)

* * *

><p>A heated breath is released just beside her collarbone.<p>

Blair could practically feel the rise of gooseflesh on her chest and neck.

"You ready?"

She couldn't talk – _nod, just nod._

"Okay," he chuckles deeply and the next thing she knew, a small gasp escapes her lips at his intrusion.

She could hear the grandfather clock downstairs ring, signaling midnight. Blair shakes her head and closes her eyes tightly. Her arms wrap around his neck, exactly like how a snake wraps itself around its prey.

It's a new day.

But it's not just any day – it's _her_ day, Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>Blair takes a deep breath and glances down at her outfit one more time, making sure everything's neat and perfect, before stepping out of her town car. She takes a moment to appreciate the view of her kingdom – Constance Billard. She sees St. Jude's boys all over the courtyard, all nervous-looking. Every one of them is either holding a bag of Tiffany's or a bouquet of flowers.<p>

_Yes_, Blair thinks to herself as she marches up the small flight of concrete stairs, _all of them are holding gifts because today is Valentine's Day_.

She grimaces at a boy and girl by the railings – the boy was on one knee and holding out a box with a ring inside it. Don't get her wrong, Blair's hardly the Valentine Grinch but she's not a big fan either.

Christmas is more of her holiday while Valentines is usually . . .

"Blair!"

_Speak of the devil and thou shall appear in high-heeled boots and messy hair_.

Blair's eyes find the source of the voice perched on top of a table, waving for her enthusiastically. But of course, she couldn't even get close to her best friend because of all the flowers surrounding the table.

_It's barely even eight in the morning and she's already drowning in poesies_.

If Blair was the Queen of Christmas, then by all means, Serena van der Woodsen practically _owned_ Valentine's Day.

"I see you're already swarmed with gifts," Blair retorts dryly as she stands in front of the blonde teenager.

Serena shrugs, as if having almost all of St. Jude's handsome trust fund babies adore her is normal for any girl her age. "I don't even know how it got so many. I was just sitting here waiting for you guys and the next thing I knew, poof."

"Poof?"

She nods solemnly. "Yes, poof. Bam. Alakazam."

Blair rolls her eyes at her friend's childishness and peers around the table to see just how large the collection was. "So, where are the jewelries?"

Serena sighs and moves sideways to show the swarm of wrapped boxes that her body covered from Blair's view. The brunette then cooes appreciatively, seeing almost every one of them was a box from Tiffany's. Serena's loot was unusually large this year, even with the knowledge that she is taken.

_Hm, must be because she disappeared for a year_, Blair nods to herself. _Yeah, the boys must have missed her._

"It's like they don't know that I am already smitten with my own boyfriend," Serena gives her this smile that's unlike any of her usual bright smiles. This smile was small, tentative, and shy – everything Serena isn't.

_Oh great, it's her I-have-the-greatest-boyfriend-in-the-world-and-he-makes-me-feel-like-a-normal-girl smile._

"Oh yes," she replies with a rise of her eyebrow. Serena sighs, already knowing what her best friend will say. Hell, she can practically speak the words along with Blair by now. "Where is our dearest Brooklynite on this special holiday of yours?"

"He's probably on his way now, Blair. And when will you stop picking on him?"

Blair smirks at her friend in a condescending way. "When pigs start to fly, Serena,"

"Serena, Serena, my dear wonderful Serena!"

Both of the girls' eyes widen at the sudden booming voice. Almost all of the students stop to look for the source of the voice. Serena grimaces and looks towards her right, and by God, there stood a boy in a Cupid outfit on top of the railings.

"Oh sweet mother of God," she mumbles under her breath.

"On the second month of the year," the boy jumps down from the railings. And by some crazy luck, stumbles a bit on his landing but manages to stand upright after a few moments. "On the fourteenth day . . ."

Blair comically covers her eyes in a mocking way. The boy wasn't exactly the most fit of the bunch. It was as if Santa stole all of Cupid's clothes and smoked all of Chuck's weed stash. His hair was sticking to his forehead due to the perspiration he seemed to have accumulated over the course of his short jump. His arrows were bumping against his flesh, producing sounds that are beyond unacceptable.

_Oh God, this should be illegal._

"Serena," Blair stage whispers to the girl that refused to look at her current suitor. "I take it back. This pig is flying. I'll be nice. Just please stop this horror."

Serena turns her head towards her best friend and gives her the fiercest glare she could muster amidst all the embarrassment.

"I proclaim my love to you with a poem!"

Blair decides that if this is what you get for being the most wanted girl on campus, she would gladly give up this one position for Serena.

"I am Cupid, God of Love! I come from skies way above! Giving love –"

"Okay!" Serena quickly yells. She stands and walks over to the poor boy who was kneeling on the ground a few steps away from her table. "This is very sweet of you, uh . . ."

"Matthew," he supplies in a hopeful voice.

_Poor pathetic boy._

"Matthew," she smiles a bit to lift his soon-to-be crushed spirit. "But I have a boyfriend and I'm kind of planning to be his Valentine."

"Oh," Matthew stands up and brushes his red knees. "But . . . I had all these plans. Just hear them out!"

Serena lightly pats the boy's bare shoulder, trying as much as possible not to have too much contact with the perspiring body. "I'd rather not, please,"

Blair laughs from her spot. She can practically see how fast Serena's patience was fading. Her best friend was a nice person. She was a far cry from the viciousness that is Blair Waldorf but even this blonde had limits.

"What's going on?" A sudden whisper in her ear makes her jump in surprise.

She shakes her head at the gooseflesh appearing all over her neck. "That is your girlfriend getting hit on by Cupid, God of Love."

A rose makes its way to her vision, making her take a step back in surprise. "Happy Valentines, Blair Waldorf."

"Need I remind you that that girl is the one you managed to blind? God knows how that even happened, by the way," Blair rolls her eyes and turns her body away. But she did grab the single rose.

_What? A gift is a gift, no matter who gives it. _

Serena manages to make poor Matthew leave and turns to find her Valentine talking to her best friend. A bright smile appears on her face and she rushes over them quickly. "Dan!"

"Hey Campus Cutie," he chuckles as she attaches herself on his torso. He drops a kiss on top of her head and peers down in a teasing way. "I forgot how popular you were with the boys."

She laughs happily. "Well, what can I say? I'm a flower surrounded by bees."

"Ugh, I think vomit is actually rising," a snarky voice reminds the couple that they aren't alone. Dan has the courtesy to blush while Serena just shakes her head, already used to her friend's comments.

Serena cocks her head to one side as she spies the rose in Blair's hand. "Hey Blair, where'd the rose come from?"

Blair's eyes widen and she looks to Dan for support. He simply smiles and grabs Serena's hand. "I gave her that."

Blair's jaw drops in surprise. Serena just stares at him. _What the hell is this boy doing?_

"Wait, back up, back up," the blonde waves her hands in an exagerrated matter. "What?"

Blair sees her best friend smiling but she can see the insecurities bubbling behind those big,shining blue eyes. She feels smug for a moment before reprimanding herself. What kind of a best friend was she if she found joy in Serena's insecurities?

_You'd be a normal teenage girl with normal insecurities._

"Well, you told me to make nice and I did."

Serena actually looks speechless this time, her mouth dropping the smile. She peers around for awhile and pouts when she doesn't see him hold anything that resembles a gift.

Dan just chuckles and grabs her hand. He flashes Blair a cheeky smile and starts to drag Serena into the building. He quickly says, "Let me borrow her for a moment, okay? Bye!" and rushes off with a reluctant Serena on his heels.

And now, Blair's left alone with a single rose surrounded by Serena's sea of flowers and gifts. She feels pathetic as she realizes that the only flower she's received this morning was a pity flower from a man whose lifestyle she pities.

Oh, how irony strikes at the most inappropriate times.

Blair feels a tap on her shoulder and sees Cupid again, with a hopeful look on his face.

"Be my valentine?"

Cupid withered from the glare, never to bother earth ever again.

* * *

><p>Blair's hands grip the bare shoulders of her partner tightly as he moves above her.<p>

He grunts and she releases a moan of her own.

She remembers Serena's story of what happened that Valentine's – how he surprised her, showered her with a sweet video presentation, a story, and jewelry. Plus, a romantic homemade dinner at the loft and of course, the afterparty in his bedroom with candles everywhere.

Her partner hitches her legs higher for a better angle. He whispers sweet promises in her ear and she wishes she couldn't hear them.

Because she hears them as loud and clear as the memories of her best friend with the love of her life.

_I want to marry him, Blair. Is that silly of me? I mean, we're so young! But I love him so much that it's scary._

Blair feels her body tighten as the moment comes closer – he's near the end, as well, she can tell. She's never felt this alive before. But then again, she's never felt this much guilt before too.

It's _her_ day – her best friend's day – and Blair is ruining it with her betrayal and infedelity.

It takes one more push and she finds herself screaming into the night, her whole body shaking in response to the intimate act they've just committed.

Years have passed and this is the first time they've done this on her day. Blair always refuses to do anything on Serena's day but he insisted, saying that they're doing nothing wrong. They were simply two people who manage to find themselves tangled with one another at the end of the day.

She knows it isn't love. Love exists between her best friend and this man on top of her. The only thing existing between the two of them is the benefit of having a warm body next to them when life gets a little bit too lonely.

Dan practically passes out beside her, their bodies entangled with each other.

Blair stays up, thinking of how wrong this triangle had turned out to be. When the sun finally rises and hits her eyes, she quietly gathers her things and slips out of the apartment.

_This is her day. But I just had the gift she's always wanted the most. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So, this is like, my second account. I used to be _beachbumyeahh_. That account still exists (it has lots of Gossip Girl fics, too). But I don't feel like using it anymore_. _

Anyway, back to the story. I've finished this a long long time ago. I wrote this on Valentine's Day of the year 2011. Since it is now September, we can say that I got delayed in publishing this. I thought of this back when the writers used to think that Dair was not a possibility. I love Dan/Serena. I adore them. But I also love sad/angst-y stories like this one, so ta-da! Review please.


End file.
